thearcanachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Deveaux
Jackson "Jack" Deveaux is one of Evie's classmates. After surviving the Flash, he tried to help her find her grandmother. Physical description Jack has shaggy black hair with steel gray eyes. His is over 6 feet tall, with defined muscle tone. He has a long jagged scar on his forearm from fighting with his mother's boyfriend. Personality Catholic, very solid and stoic. He loves his mother very much, and his half-sister Clotile. He is very protective over women. He shows his soft side when around Evangeline. Biography Early life Jack was Brandon Radcliffe's half brother. He hates Brandon because he received all the attention and money from their father. He was friends with Lionel, Tee-Bo, and Gaston. Poison Princess Jackson transferred with his friends from the Basin high school to Sterling high. He first noticed Evie when she was leaning over and kissing his half brother, Brandon. Evie and Jack were partnered on a school project, and their relationship was hostile at best. At her birthday party, the Cajun crowd showed up, and she almost kisses jack. After the flash, jack and his half-sister, Clotile, join up the army movement with the Lovers. Realizing how toxic this is, they try to leave. Jack is then marked a traitor, and his half-sister Clotile was tortured by the lovers. She kills herself to not only escape what was done to her, but to let Jack escape. jack then goes to the Haven to find Evie, and is with her until her mother dies. He helps burn down the Haven, and him and Evie go on the road. Throughout their trip to go to her grandmother, Evie and Jack start to build a relationship. They start to become boyfriend and girlfriend type, but not stated. They then find a house, with a pool, and finally kiss. They almost take it farther, but Evie hesitates, and then Selena walks into the story. Endless Knight Dead of Winter Jack is captured by The Lovers. Evie leaves Aric to help the other ones free Jack. The Lovers capture Selena and tell Evie she has four days to come and rescue her. Evie leaves with Jack and Aric. They're both in love with her. When they return to their 'camp' Evie has to make a choice: Aric or Jack. She picks Jack but he already left thinking she would pick Aric. Selena left with him, as a friend, because she wanted to go with him but also to make Evie jealous thinking that would increase the odds of Evie picking Jack. She runs after them, and, as she is about to find Jack, the Emperor attacks them: Selena dies. Aric suspects Jack to be dead too, but we don't know. Arcana Rising It is revealed that Jack was saved by Selena, who pushed him into a mine just as The Emperor struck, saving him from the attack. From there, he is captured into slavery, until Matthew rescues him. After escaping, the both of them arrive at near Fort Arcana. While Jack is desperate to see Evie again, Matthew insists on him climbing up. After Jack does, he discovers the graves Evie created for both him and Selena, and the plants and flowers she grew and left behind with the graves. Jack is shocked to see that the grave with honeysuckles is for him, reading the words "Beloved son, brother, friend, leader, and intended husband. I love you." from Evie on the memorial. Matthew then shows Jack the suffering and pains Evie experienced after the Emperor's attack on Fort Arcana. At first, Jack is furious at Matthew for allowing Evie to be hurt that much. He considers chasing after Evie once more, but ultimately elects to let her go with Aric, as he believed it would be for the better for her future. He then orders Matthew to tell Evie that he is indeed dead. After Matthew agrees, the Fool returns the cell phone and the tape player to Jack, allowing the memories of Evie to serve as a crutch to him. Skills and abilities Jack is an adept fighter with keen survival instincts and weapon knowledge. Jack is an enhanced sourcer for supplies AF. Appearances *Poison Princess *Endless Knight *Dead of Winter *Arcana Rising *Day Zero *The Dark Calling Trivia * Jack is deeply Catholic * Jack's leg never fully recovers from his injury in the slaver mine. Category:Characters